


Family is Complicated

by marina_delucas1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Multi, deluca siblings, marina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_delucas1/pseuds/marina_delucas1
Summary: Family is complicated, this Carina Deluca knows just a bit too well.
Relationships: Andrew Deluca & Carina Deluca, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

"uno...due...tre...quattro...I declare a thumb war...bow...kiss" Carina got up suddenly, it was just her alarm, she switched it off and fell back into her bed. That dream...it was so...vivid and if it was someone else, they wouldn't question it, but she did. She did because that was a memory from her childhood, the childhood she had longed to forget. It wasn't as if her childhood was miserable, there were some amazing memories, but the weight of the bad ones was enough for her to want to forget. Whilst Carina was deep in her thoughts her alarm went off yet again. She groaned and got out of bed turning the alarm off and checking her phone for any texts or pages from the hospital. Fortunately she didn't, which meant she was in no rush to go to work. 

So for the first time she could remember she actually ate breakfast. She loved her job, she literally brought babies into this world but sometimes she just wanted to not go to work and stay at home. 

"Ugh" she thought to herself as she got out of bed, she decided to go for something a bit more business casual today, wearing jeans which were almost black, a white top and blazer, with a light brown-beige belt, topping it all of with a handbag.

She grabbed her keys and left, Maya had already gone to work since her shift at the station started a few hours earlier than Carina's so today she was driving alone. At least she would see her brother at the hospital, they hadn't talked much since Andrea got help. A part of him was mad at his sister for being able to see the truth, and even if he wasn't mad at her, Carina wasn't ready to forgive him, after all, he had hurt her in ways even her father hadn't managed to. It's not that she hated him, she couldn't possibly hate him, he's her brother, in fact she loved him, but he had still hurt her and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. 

As she parked her car, a car similar to her brothers parked neighbouring hers, she really didn't want to see him this early in the shift, she was thinking more like at lunch or at the end of the shift. She got out of her car while forcing a smile and attempting to be pleasant;

"Ciao"

"Carina"

As they walked to the gates of the hospital in complete and utter silence, Carina couldn't take it anymore, the awkwardness, the tension, she had enough. By the time both the Deluca siblings had entered the lounge, Dr Hayes and Dr Bailey were already there, Dr Hayes was pouring himself a coffee, whilst Dr Bailey was working on some paperwork, apparently she needed a change of scenery, her office had gotten mundane. Carina and just about enough when Andrew walked by her without even insulting her. She missed her baby brother, and unfortunately she had inherited her father's stubbornness and refused to talk to him first. But how much longer did she have to act like the fact her brother, her favourite person on the planet hating her didn't affect her?

She couldn't, three months was enough;

(I'm sorry if this isn't right, I'm getting it off Google Translate)

"Andrea!"

"che cosa?" (what?) he had replied, rolling his eyes.

"perchè sei arrabbiato con me" (why are you mad at me?)

"non ho mai detto di esserlo" (never said I was)

"Andrea!"

"I don't have time for this, I have patients, and frankly so do you", Andrew replied whilst storming out.

Carina was in disbelief, sure her and her brother didn't always get along, but he had just dismissed her and her question like it was nothing, like having a relationship with her meant nothing. 

Dr Hayes and Dr Bailey were standing there, very uncomfortable after witnessing the Deluca siblings encounter. Dr Bailey understood where Andrew was coming from, of course she did. She partly knew how he felt but Carina was there every step of the way, she was there when no one else was, even when he hurt her in ways unimaginable to anyone other than Carina herself. The way he had spoken to her, the way he snapped at her like that, caused her to sympathise Carina. Bailey had understood what it was like to be Andrew but never did she stop to think how hard it must of been for his sister to watch her baby brother go through the same thing she watched her father go through. How traumatizing that must of been.


	2. Chapter 2

30 Years Ago

Her mother had walked out of the door with baby Andrea in one hand and suitcases in the other. She had promised eight year old Carina she would visit as often as she could but Carina knew she didn't mean it. If she had she wouldn't be leaving, knowing how bad their papa could get, how abusive he was, even if Carina hadn't known at the time. Her mum was walking out the door Carina's entire childhood up to this day took place. This was the house Carina played 'hide n seek' in with her brother, this was the house her and Andrea would annoy their parents until they made their kids go to their rooms. The house where all the best things happened, but maybe her eyes and ears had deceived her, otherwise how did her parents hate each other so much yet neither of their kids even realised. It wasn't Andrea's fault, he was only two, but how did she not realise? 

Carina was a very observant girl, she always had been, everyone told her she got that from her mother. But she never once thought her parents would give up, give up on their marriage, on their life together, on their family. She had never seen the signs, but as every moment with her parents played back in her head, she soon began to realise, maybe she was so observant afterall. Carina couldn't bear the thought of her parents not being in love with each other, ever since she could remember, they loved each other even when her father was in a manic episode, their mother was always there for him. They were the reason Carina as a child had believed in true love but now the realisation of her entire childhood being a lie was too much for a eight year old, who was already fragile, knowing she wouldn't see her baby brother anymore. Carina couldn't handle watching them leave. As they were leaving, she let loose of her fathers hand and ran to her room where she locked her door and just lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was mad at her father, she blamed him for her mother leaving. She blamed him for everything. 

Present Time

Carina hadn't had a break for hours now, the OB department was understaffed; what a surprise! But right at this moment, no mother was in labour, she had no patients. Finally! "crap" she hadn't even eaten since this morning, it was almost 5pm, she was so busy she hadn't even realised. She walked to the cafeteria waiting in line to grab a bite, whilst waiting there, she decided to call Maya. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her today, she prayed Maya wasn't busy right now. She called Maya and surprisingly Maya picked up straight away;

Hey !

Ciao Bambina!

You missed our lunch date...

Lunch? Merda! Maya, I am so sorry, the hospital was packed and you know with Andrea and I just- I forgot, I'm sorry

It's ok, at least come home early though, I'm gonna attempt to cook and you are going to be my subject.

To make sure your food doesn't give people food poisoning? Sure!

I AM NOT THAT BAD OF A COOK!

Do you really want me to remind you of last week Maya? 

Whatever, I'm cooking and...date night, at home and you are coming 

Wouldn't miss it for the world!

Ok well I have to go now, work is calling, I love you 

Va bene, I love you bambina, ciao!

Carina hung up the phone, smiling. She had never felt like this before, sure she liked Arizona but this, this was different. Maya wasn't like the other girls or guys she'd dated. Carina cared about her and she loved her, so much that she never ever wanted to live in a world without her. She loved Maya so much she was terrified of losing her. This relationship was different, it was special, she hadn't figured out why, but she knew it was different. It felt magical, almost, the only good thing to come out of this year. Carina felt so grateful to have Maya, especially during this pandemic, through everything with her brother and her losing patients for the first time in her career, her one constant was Maya. 

Carina never thought she would say that, she never thought she would be love struck, that wasn't the type of person Carina was. Hell, she didn't even believe true love existed until she met Maya, well Carina use to believe it, but when her mother left, she didn't believe in love, she didn't believe in soulmates or fairytales or any of it. But then, one day at a bar, she had come across this beautiful woman, her blue eyes were so magical, they drew Carina in from day one and Carina hadn't stopped falling for her ever since. She hadn't even realised she was smiling thinking about Maya, as she got out of her head and into the real world, she had realised her brother from across the cafeteria. 

She so badly wanted to talk to her brother, tell him everything, about Maya and how they'd moved in together, be able to prove him wrong after he told her that she'd never been in a relationship past three months, she wanted her brother back, he didn't even know that Carina was dating someone, let alone that she had said I love you for the first time, or that she'd moved in with her girlfriend. Nope, she was not going to let her brother ruin her mood, she would finish her shift at the hospital and then get to go home to the love of her life and have a date night. That was the plan and no one, not even her brother could ruin that. 

The rest of her shift went smoothly, she delivered a few more babies and soon enough her shift was over, and she was ready to go home to the long awaited date night Maya had been planning for them. The past few weeks had been hectic, Maya and Carina hadn't really seen much of each other, since Maya's shift would start earlier than Carina's or Carina's shift would end later than Maya's, it was crazy. She searched for her keys and unlocked her car, as she started driving, she had a gut feeling, they would probably order in, since Maya's cooking wasn't going to be great. There was a reason the cooking was left to Carina in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done, so finally, there is some marina moments, next chapter will definitely be focussed on marina.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it xx
> 
> ~ Ashita


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I can't write summaries....it's the best romance/flirty-ness I can write   
> But...Notes at the End   
> PLEASE READ

Carina parked her car in front of the house's driveway, she'd grabbed her things from the backseat of her car, walking towards the front door. She fished her handbag for her keys, crap! She hadn't put their house key on her car keys yet, maybe because if she got too attached, that it wouldn't last. That's what her father had drilled into her head for years; "love isn't forever, especially if you get attached, just look at me and your mother". Ok so maybe, he was talking was talking about him and her mother, but she didn't see it that way. Nothing lasted forever. 

While Carina had been deep in her thoughts, the door opened, with Maya standing there. 

M: Carina? 

C: Huh? Sorry, I was- It's been a long day

M: That long we can't have date night?

C: Mai

M: What?

C: *chuckles* it means "never"

M: Ok then come in 

As soon as Carina had put her foot in to the house, she smelt the amazing spices from the kitchen. She smiled to herself, Maya hated cooking, but she cooked and she tried so much just for Carina. That's not a person you pass on...ever. 

Maya set the table as Carina threw her handbag onto the couch (sofa, but I'm Australian, I call it couch) and she walked over to Maya and helped her set the table. Once they had finished setting the table they took their seats at the dining table and they started to eat. 

(The rest is probably going to be conversation, I'm sorry it's going to be shit, I cannot flirt)

C: This tastes...amazing!

M: Oh thank god I was so scared you'd hate it

C: Hate it? You made it, I could never hate it

M: *chuckles* so how was your day?

C: Good actually, I wanted to talk to Andrea but I changed my mind

M: You should talk to him

C: *rolls her eyes*

M: *sighs* I'm just saying, look you love Andrew, more than you love anyone on basically this planet, so...talk to him

C: I love you more than him

M: Me and you both know that's not true, you would give up everything for him

C: Can we just stop talking about that and eat? Please?

M: Okay 

C: Okay, Thank you

*After the Dinner*

Carina had felt bad for snapping at Maya, but she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want everyone else's opinions on her and her brother, even Maya's opinion. She didn't get it, no one did. No one understood, no one she knew understood anyway, what it was like watching your baby brother walk out the door of your childhood house and never stepping foot into that house again. She loved her brother but they weren't close, maybe if they had grown up together they might of been close. That was the whole reason she came to Seattle in the first place; to redeem her relationship with her brother. Carina had been convinced that once she and her brother didn't hate each other anymore she would leave. It wasn't like there was anything keeping her from leaving...until there was. Sharing the roof Carina was currently living under was the love of her life. In the beginning she would of left Seattle without a second thought but now she didn't want to go anywhere without Maya, without her girlfriend, the love of her life, her soulmate. 

She knew she had to apologise(once again, I'm Australian so I use Australian spelling to Maya, so she turned around in their bed, should of mentioned they went to bed. Carina turned around to face Maya. Carina took long glances at her girlfriend, Maya looked so beautiful asleep, she always had a slight smile when she was asleep, and her eyes would flutter when she dreamt, and she always slept curled up into a little ball. She would apologise in the morning, for as of right now, Carina wanted to do nothing more than just sleep in the embrace of her fidanzata (y'all know I had to lmao).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES  
> \- I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had school and I'm in Year 10 and I've been really busy. 
> 
> \- I can not write happy shit, or romance shit, I can write depressing shit that's all
> 
> \- This chapter was kind of a filler because I literally had no inspiration to write this 
> 
> \- The writing quality is shit, I am aware...but honestly I don't care(sorry)
> 
> Okay Bye and I'm not sure when I'll update next but we'll see I guess


End file.
